


p(r)ay

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Dark, Drama, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: стискивает в руках мутную фотографию





	

Иваидзуми держит в чуть подрагивающих пальцах чуть мятые, исписанные ровным почерком грязные листы. Они больше не фонят, и поэтому можно стискивать бумагу в пальцах, гладить вдавленные иероглифы и вспоминать, как звучат японские слова голосом Ойкавы. Журналисты гудят где-то под окнами, но Хаджиме не замечает шума. Он смотрит на размашистый заголовок:

**САД СМЕРТНИКОВ**

_Пока у меня есть кислород и бумага, хочу рассказать вам одну историю,_ пишет Ойкава.

Сначала я хотел просто написать письмо одному своему другу, но навряд ли оно до него дойдёт, а даже если и дойдёт - не факт, что он будет его читать. Поэтому я решил написать рассказ. Если вы собираетесь прочесть это, знайте: ни одной капли лжи в этих словах нет. 

Всё это случилось на самом деле. 

Первый метеорит упал в день рождения Ушиваки, моего чёрт знает кого. (О том, что у него был день рождения, я узнал уже тогда, когда мы перебрались в Сад; смеялся тогда так долго, что Сатори – хороший друг Ушиваки - притащил мне остатки своих успокоительных). Мне тогда было четырнадцать.

Мы сидели на математике, я и Хаджиме, мой друг детства, друг за другом, у самых окон. Учитель - до ужаса нудный и докучливый, точно помню - расписывал доску тригонометрическими формулами, а я пытался как можно быстрее списать их в тетрадь. Потом словно солнце вышло из-за туч - нетипично жёлтое для августовского дня - и тут же, спустя секунду, спряталось. Я посмотрел в окно, задумавшись о том, надо ли искать в раздевалке спортзала зонтик - мало ли, таким сильным ветром вполне могло надуть грозу или ливень - и вместо облаков увидел на совершенно ровном голубом небе похожую на рубец белую облачную полосу, чуть изогнутую и рябую.

Я едва успел отвернуться, уткнувшись обратно в тетрадь, как школа содрогнулась. Большие стёкла окон осколками посыпались вниз, на парты, стоящие близко к окнам, разбиваясь об пол и отражая осколками совершенно пустое летнее небо; мы попадали с пошатнувшихся стульев, с накренившихся парт повалились тетради и ручки, а потом всё резко вернулось в норму, словно школа, как дерево, наклонилась под сильным порывом ветра, а затем встала обратно. 

Сначала было не страшно. Первые секунд двадцать; потом пришла паника, заразная, липучая, как герпес. Кто-то один напугался - и вот нас, дрожащих и перешёптывающихся, всхлипывающих и бравирующих, уже ведут по совершенно тихим, почти мёртвым коридорам школы куда-то вниз. Надо признаться, я ни разу не переживал землетрясения. Надо признаться, я стискивал ладонь Хаджиме почти до хруста. 

Как вы поняли, это не было землетрясением: нас вели по коридорам, но повторных толчков не последовало ни через пять минут, ни через десять, ни через час. Я видел, как некоторых детей выносили на носилках, окровавленных и плачущих, порезанных стеклянными осколками.

Сутки спустя все уже были воодушевлены этим: метеорит упал мимо жилых районов, ударился о воду маленьким камешком. Новости ликующе объявляли о ничтожно малом количестве жертв, выбитые стёкла хрустели крошевом под ногами толпы, пока в большей части зданий заменяли окна. Школа не работала; мы с Хаджиме исходили вдоль и поперёк почти весь Сендай, и я доставал его возгласами об инопланетянах и НЛО. О неуглеводородных формах жизни. О всякой бессмысленной херне, казавшейся тогда важной. Спортзал, несмотря на то, что в нём не выбило окна, не работал почти неделю, и, чтобы не сдохнуть от скуки, вечерами мы выбирались за город вместе с Иваидзуми-саном.

Я смотрел на небо и восхищался. Я думал, что метеорит - метеорит, мать его - это что-то, что случается не с каждым и вообще не случается почти никогда. Я вспоминаю об этом сейчас, пять лет спустя, только потому что память подсовывает августовские картинки ко мне в кошмары. Потому что память бдительно закидывает меня хрустким блестящим стеклом под подошвами кед, улыбкой Хаджиме и запахом пыли.

Перед вторым заходом Вселенная подождала четыре года. Мир менялся на глазах: последние годы школы, проигранный матч с Карасуно, Ушиджима в качестве соседа по общаге в Токио. На фоне этого - молчаливый отъезд Иваидзуми в штаты, прощание с командой Аобы, невыносимая усталость от сдачи экзаменов.

Второй метеорит был значительно больше первого. Он упал, как только Иваидзуми приземлился в Вашингтоне. 

Он упал на Сендай. 

В самый центр, и да, это было страшно. Моих родителей нашли почти сразу; мать госпитализировали, отца выписали с двойным переломом руки. Ссора сестры с ними казалась мне настоящей удачей, потому что ни её, ни племянника не было в Японии вообще. Ударной волной снесло почти весь город, кратер обнесли бетонным забором и оставили гнить. Мы - я, Ушиджима, взявшийся из ниоткуда Сатори Тендо - вызвались волонтёрами почти самыми первыми в Токийском Университете. Когда на окраинах Мияги мы встретили Яхабу, Кагеяму и Кьётани, я ещё шутил про круги на полях и инопланетный разум. Когда нам дали лопаты, металлоискатели, рации, рюкзаки и респираторы, я тоже ещё шутил. 

Когда фургон высадил нас посреди руин, воняющих гнилым мясом и пылью, я, наконец, заткнулся. Тела лежали там прямо кучами, переломанными куклами смотрели в безликое никуда. У кого-то не было ног, у кого-то рук, от кого-то остались одни головы. Совершенно разные люди, думал я тогда. 

Было то, что их объединяло.   
Смерть. 

Слова застывали у меня в горле и обжигали холодом, пока мы выкапывали тела - мёртвые, живые, полуживые. Тут были дети - синие от недостатка кислорода, с вывалившимися лиловыми языками и скрюченными пальцами, тут были беременные женщины, красивые школьницы в изорванных в клочья форменных юбках, мои ровесники, и всё это воняло так, что хотелось сблевать. Мне казалось, будто весь мир превратился в один большой кошмар, но я не отказывался - под завалами мог оказаться кто угодно из тех, кого я знал в школе. Да и вообще - кто угодно. Сатори бледнел лицом, нюхал надушенный эфирным маслом платок с чумным доктором на лицевой стороне, мрачно шутил, закидывал в рот оранжевые таблетки и таскал трупы. Я тоже таскал. 

Говорят, что после такого снятся кошмары, но раз за разом, когда я ложился в кровать, слыша, как Вакатоши нервно шуршит одеялом, и засыпал, мне не снилось ничего. Я выключался, словно разряженный ноутбук, а наутро восставал из мёртвых, садился на поезд и ехал искать живых. 

Живых с каждым днём находилось всё меньше. Иногда мы слышали крики из-под завалов - тихие, глухие, сорванные голоса - и бежали разбирать нападавшие бетонные куски, раскапывать землю. Чаще всего было слишком поздно. Единственный раз, когда мы успели, был страшнее тех, в которые под землёй обнаруживались только что умершие: экскаватор, черпающий землю, оторвал голову матери сидящего рядом подростка. 

Если честно, я не помню, как они выглядели. Не помню ни одного лица - что выживших, что мёртвых. 

Люди, нанизанные на штыри; люди, раздавленные балками; разрезанные люди, обгоревшие люди; люди, люди, люди, - в конце концов, все они стали для меня просто мясом. Кажется, это называется профдеформацией. Забавно: мне понадобилось всего три месяца, чтобы перестать сочувствовать умершим. 

Три месяца, чтобы относиться к трупу как к трупу. И к обречённому на смерть как к трупу. И к живому, не являющемуся для меня кем-то важным, тоже.

Полицейский, курирующий нашу работу, сказал, что мы - ну, я, Ушивака, Тендо и Кагеяма - удивительно стойкие люди. 

В том смысле, что на первой своей работе мы не обблёвывали всё подряд, едва кинув взгляд на тела. 

Когда Кагеяма нашёл под руинами мёртвую рыжую девочку, от которой осталась ровно половина тела, на одного крепкого орешка в нашей команде стало меньше. В смысле, он отходил свою смену, спас целых пять человек, а потом переоделся и ушёл. И больше я его не видел. 

О том, что той девочкой была сестра Хинаты, я узнал от Тендо несколько дней спустя. Я набрал номер Кагеямы – телефонная связь уже тогда дышала на ладан – и, когда он взял трубку, не смог вымолвить ни слова. Все слова застыли у меня в горле, встали поперёк ломаной костью, осколком стекла, мешая дышать. Я задыхался, я оседал на землю, чувствуя, как темнело в глазах, и мне весь окружающий мир казался таким неправильным, что хотелось кричать.

Возможно, я кричал.  
Не помню.

Когда следующим утром Вакатоши насильно запихнул меня в мягкое кресло психиатра и оставил наедине с ироничной фоткой Мадса Миккельсена в половину стены, я ощущал только опустошение, в чёрной пустоте которого зарождался не менее чёрный юмор.

Шутки о смерти стали неожиданно смешными.

Врач, опоздавший на полчаса, с ходу назвал это посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством, а то, что я пережил тем вечером после работ, - панической атакой. И прописал таблетки.

Через неделю приёма, увидев за спиной своего отражения тело трупа, я выкинул все три упаковки из окна общаги. Среди стеклянных осколков и туч полиэтилена полупрозрачные блистеры даже не выглядели как мусор. Когда все, кого можно было выкопать или спасти, были выкопаны и спасены, я впервые увидел, как Ушивака курит.

Да, к восемнадцати годам он наловчился курить. Затягиваться, как в фильмах, и выдыхать долгую, длинную дорожку дыма. Это было красиво даже несмотря на то, что его зожничество, карьера спортсмена и прочее пафосное школьное дерьмо пошло к чёрту.

Всё в любом случае шло к чёрту. У него просто не было шансов.

Тела родителей Вакатоши так и не нашли. На их похоронах он стоял в сером костюме, и лицо его было таким равнодушным, что я засомневался в наличии у этого человека чувств. Зря: тем же вечером он выкурил пачку честерфилда и стесал кулаки о стену. На обоях в общаге, должно быть, до сих пор следы его крови.

Зима замела всё это снегом за неполный месяц, и всё, наконец, начало возвращаться в норму, когда свихнувшийся космос решил подарить нам ещё. Уже после удара я смотрел полёт, снятый каким-то фриком, и находил его удушающе красивым: сияющий хвост кометы, пролетающей мимо, и два отколовшихся от неё куска, стремительно приближающихся к земле. Тот, что побольше, стёр Акихабару вместе с тысячами гиков и отаку с лица Земли, оставив после себя лишь кратер, на дне которого валялись металлические осколки космического тела.

Метеорит поменьше упал в Мияги, где мы – старая команда Шираторидзавы в полном составе и старая команда Аобаджосай в почти полном - весело проводили недельные каникулы. Ударная волна долетела до нас посреди матча, который Аобаджосай с треском проигрывала. Нас буквально снесло, – некоторых даже в прыжке – Тендо приземлился руками на осыпавшееся битое стекло; столько крови я не видел даже на волонтёрских работах. Пока я перебинтовывал его порванную в клочья кожу, в голове эхом стояли слова Иваидзуми о врачебной карьере.

Кстати, на матче его не было. И в Японии тоже. Это хорошо – я даже рад сейчас, что его не было. Должно быть, поэтому мы и продули Шираторидзаве два сета из трёх. Уже в больнице выяснилось, что у Кьётани, приложившегося головой об пол, сотрясение, а у меня трещина в лучевой кости. Пока я разрисовывал загипсованную руку, Тендо шутил про SBURB, сидя на кровати Ушиджимы, кривляясь и потирая забинтованные, как у мумии, руки с наклеенными поверх бинтов цветными детскими пластырями.

Я хотел позвонить Иваидзуми, – или хотя бы его родителям – и с разочарованием обнаружил, что телефонная связь накрылась окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Это была катастрофа.  
Это было только начало.

Тот, кто говорил, что капли дождя, метеориты и прочие стрёмные вещи, летящие с неба, не падают в одно и то же место, был идиотом. Потому что окей, пятый метеорит упал не в то же место, куда и первый, но совсем-совсем рядом, углубляя заполнившийся водой кратер.

Когда я узнал, что мои родители мертвы, я даже не дёрнулся. Можно сказать, я ждал этого. Пострадавший Фукуока дымил на рябящих экранах телевизоров; снег таял; декабрьское солнце, не скрытое облаками, грозилось выжечь глаза. Люди убегали – это было видно по медленно пустеющим улицам. Сначала те, что богаче, потом те, кто смог втиснуться в последние самолётные рейсы, цены на билеты которых иронично взлетели до небес. Мы остались. У нас не было ни работы, ни денег, ни возможности укатить в какую-нибудь Францию.

Метеориты всё падали: Осака, Саппоро, Кумамото. Акита, Ямагата, Фукусима.

Последний был таким большим, что стёр город подчистую. Никто не пытался предсказывать места, куда они упадут, никто не пытался их сбивать, словно все меры были заранее отмечены ярким красным маркером бесполезности.

Попытки побега из страны были похожи на бегство с тонущего Титаника. До места назначения почему-то доплывали не все; убежище в безопасной пока Европе получило процентов тридцать от количества уплывших. Остальные вернулись и принесли с собой отчаяние, страх и злость.

К концу июля упал последний для моей точки отсчёта. Маленькое, слабое небесное тело, от него даже кратера особого не осталось – только железка размером с пистолетную гильзу в небольшой яме неподалёку от Исиномаки. Когда кто-то из оставшихся в стране додумался сходить туда со счётчиком Гейгера, убегать было уже поздно.

Дальнейшее сильно смахивало на зомби-апокалипсис. Я читал про лучевую болезнь ещё в школьные годы, но не думал, что это выглядит так. 

Я никогда не любил зомби.

Прокажённые воевали за морфий и амфетамин, пока мы прятались по бомбоубежищам и подвалам, воруя в пустых магазинах остатки консервов. Я выглядывал на улицу и не видел ничего; как будто и не было никакой цивилизации, никакого высокого уровня жизни и прочей патриотической мути. Когда у местного сорта зомби закончились пули, в ход пошли фамильные мечи, тренировочные катаны, коллекционные кинжалы и кухонные ножи. В ход пошло всё, что способно рубить, рвать и резать, вплоть до бензопил.

Хонсю превратился в филиал ада.   
В тотализатор смерти.

Среди всего этого Ушивака смешивал коктейли и молча курил, и лицо его было таким равнодушным, что даже прокажённые боялись лезть; Тендо поигрывал зажатой в залепленных пластырем пальцах ножом-бабочкой и варил дурь из сладких сиропов от кашля, веточек комнатной ёлки и антифриза, а я держал тотализатор.

Настоящий, с меловой доской и клеткой для драк.

Это место называлось «Сад смертников». Название придумал Тендо, и я не спрашивал его о причинах. Мы выбрали идеальную тактику выживания: подстроиться под свихнувшийся мир и жить дальше, и первое время это было даже неплохо.

Потом шалящие нервы начали приносить достаточно весомые проблемы. Я всегда думал, что нас рано или поздно убьют – не сегодня, так завтра. Вся Япония после метеоритного дождя была наполнена хрустящим стекольным ожиданием смерти, запахом пыли и мертвечины. Я думал, что нас убьют, но не происходило ровным счётом ничего. Летнее солнце отражалось от облупившейся штукатурки стен, сияя в окнах.

Смерть не приходила, когда я ждал её, и насмешливо дышала мне в затылок, когда я о ней забывал.

Сад смертников работал круглосуточно, и, пока люди вымирали едва ли не тысячами, мы по-тихому грабили остатки алкомаркетов и винных бутиков, вскрывали пустые квартиры, вытаскивая из шкафчиков бутылки спиртного, медикаменты и растения.

Когда-то это должно было закончиться.

Я пишу это потому что у меня есть время; его совсем чуть-чуть, и мне, ждущему смерть, на самом деле смертельно скучно. Чем ещё заняться человеку, оставшемуся в гордом одиночестве среди вымершего города?

Так вот.

Ближе к августу посетителей становилось всё меньше и меньше, а те, что приходили, выглядели слишком неадекватно даже для зомби. Белёсая, как пломбир, их кожа была полностью покрыта розовыми рытвинами язв, а в некоторых местах лопалась и слезала с плоти. Расфокусированные глаза с красными от крови белками смотрели мимо людей и мимо стен; трясущиеся руки хватали стопки с алкоголем, вливали в чёрные гниющие провалы ртов и ставили стеклянную посуду обратно на барную стойку.

Стопки после этого были грязно-белые, словно в них наливали молоко. Будь я биологом, наверное, испугался бы, но идти всё равно было некуда. Белые зомби приходили в течение двух недель, а потом, ближе к дню рождения Ушиджимы, всё стихло.

Никто не приходил.  
Вообще.  
Когда я, не выдержав, вышел на улицу днём, там не было никого, кроме одичавших, сбившихся в стаи плешивых псин, прячущихся по углам кошек и доедающих гниющие белые трупы крыс. Словно в один миг вымер весь город.

На самом деле так и было, но, чтобы осознать это, мне понадобились долгие часы раздумий. На самом деле, чтобы осознать это, мне понадобилось увидеть, как белеет и покрывается язвами кожа Вакатоши. Мне казалось, мы связаны – или что-то вроде того; мне казалось, мы должны умереть в один день все втроём, обнявшись, как кровные братья в пафосных старых фильмах.

Потому что умирать по очереди – стрёмно. Ждать, пока умрёт тот, кто заразился раньше тебя – худшее, что может случиться.

То, что болезнь развивается ровно сутки, мы поняли на живом примере Ушиваки. Он перестал курить, перестал думать, перестал воспринимать нас с Тендо как живых существ, перестал реагировать на тычки и издевательства.

Даже на удары.  
Тендо воткнул нож ему в плечо, но ничего не произошло.

Надо признаться, я молился. Впервые за весь неудавшийся Армагеддон или что это такое было, я молился всем богам, чтобы мы остались живы, пока Ушивака словно гнил заживо. Когда утром своего дня рождения он просто не встал с кровати, мне показалось, что я тоже умер.

Забавно: мне понадобилось полтора года, чтобы прикипеть к человеку настолько сильно. Если честно, я не рыдал только потому, что не помнил, как. И в груди у меня не болело только потому, что там тоже всё выгнило.

Мы похоронили Ушиваку на заднем дворе Сада, сколотили для него надгробие в виде здоровенного члена с размашистой выжженной надписью «Бог Шираторидзавы». Это было почти смешно: мы сожгли его труп, ссыпали пепел в мешочек и повесили на вбитый в надгробие гвоздь. Сатори станцевал ритуальный танец, мы выжрали половину стратегического запаса алкоголя в баре и проснулись под утро, когда туман сковал лёгкие холодом.

Мы лежали на земле среди клочков собственной одежды, обнявшись, все в грязи, блевотине и остатках виски, и Тендо бормотал мне признания в вечной любви.

Где-то там я почувствовал себя больным, но это было уже неважно.   
Ничего не было важно.

Сатори побелел раньше на неделю и продержался куда дольше Вакатоши; возможно, из-за пристрастия к собственному вареву, чем бы оно ни являлось. Он умирал, схватив меня за руку и стиснув её до хруста, выкашливая на пол почерневшие, словно гнилые, ошмётки собственных лёгких, и мрачно шутил.

И удивлялся, как так получилось, что в Саду, при нас, не умер никто.  
Он был идиотом до самой последней секунды.   
Я был идиотом не меньшим.

Через два утра, то есть, сегодня, я заглянул в зеркало и увидел, что моя кожа стала белой, как чековая бумага. Не думаю, что протяну долго, зато, мне кажется, что Сад простоит достаточно, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл сюда и нашёл слова, которые я написал.

Не то, чтобы это важно, но всё-таки.  
Я так хочу, чтобы меня помнили.  
Чтобы нас помнили.

_Ойкава Тоору,  
чёрт знает какой год, чёрт знает какое число, вроде как август._

Иваидзуми сначала думает, что это шутка. Смотрит на друга с почти безумным недоумением, чувствуя, как руки – руки хирурга, мать его – пробивает тремор. Куроо протягивает ему фотографию – чуть смазанную и мутную, видимо, из-за защищённого от радиации объектива – и выходит из комнаты. Иваидзуми смотрит на фотографию: там посреди разрушенных мёртвых зданий светит неоном вывеска с корявой, составленной из разномастных букв надписью GARDEN OF SUICIDERS.

С той катастрофы прошло – подумать только – пять лет. Хаджиме не хотел знать подробностей, честное слово, никогда не хотел.

Если присмотреться, в тёмном зеве окна можно увидеть широко распахнутые карие глаза Ойкавы, молочно-белую от болезни кожу и растрёпанные каштановые волосы.

Если присмотреться ещё сильнее – можно увидеть улыбку на его лице.

Иваидзуми стискивает фотографию так сильно, что пальцы немеют. Оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть за окно, где солнце на секунду выглянуло из-за туч, и отчётливо видит падающий на город метеорит.


End file.
